Link, Hunter of Monsters II: A Whole Other Beast
by Kokiri-Hylian-Hero
Summary: Link has a dream which can only prepare him to leave Hyrule, from there it's up to him and his guardian fairy, Navi, to recover the weapons he returned to the various people of Hyrule, but when he tries to recover some weapons from the Gerudo he runs into trouble. Rated T for the violence that will probably take place. There will be more than four characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Link, Hunter of Monsters II: A Whole Other Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the hinted or mentioned comics, movies, video games, or anything else; all I did was smash them together, hope you enjoy the mess. Also, the main characters come out to play just after this, in fact, I'll probably post the next one today.**

A New Old Legend

Host of the interview show: So, Kokiri-Hylian-Hero, I hear word that you have discovered set of ancient manuscripts, the ones regarding the legendary Link and his Shakalaka, the one named Navi? Oh, I'm sorry, she wasn't Shakalaka, that's right, she was a fairy.

Hero: I would say so, yes, I really think that the Shakalakas were a mistranslation for fairy, of a more warlike sort, though I have no direct proof, anyways, I'm not here about that, today I have with me my trusty Navi computer, named after the Great Fairy of Legend, I really hope that you enjoy this, because I was digging and typing for a long time—to me, that is—before I came out with this.

(Reading from the ancient text) There once was a great and powerful monster, but it was destroyed by a hero who is legendary in Moga, the hero's name is not known to us, but there is a hint that the hero was not the first to slay the monster in this land, but the proof of this is limited to strange and realistic dreams, stranger more by the green clad hero who never appeared, but these people describe him in such a way that we—talking about the people who wrote this, or the author and the author's colleagues, or even the entire civilization at this time—believe that he somehow did destroy the monster and left, leaving no trace of himself, physically or chronologically speaking, though he was not able to remove from their minds all traces of his having been there. There is only what they dreamed of to prove that the hero described in these writings is the same hero who fought the Ceadeus.

Most of our scholars believe that he came from an alternate reality and came to mess with their minds just for the fun of it. But then this was discovered and we believe that he must have been there for a deeper reason—destiny, whether or not he made a long lasting physical impact doesn't matter, as the consequences of his undefined stay are visible in the way the people will think, they will tell tales of this day, they will wonder, yes, why he came, but maybe it was so that this would have backing. (Puts scroll down.) This is what it comes down to, now, seeing as how I've thought to tell this story I should answer any questions so far rising, you in the back.

Guy in the Back: Sweet, when can we totally get that story on HD?

Hero: (Stares blankly) Huh, what story?

Host: Oh, no, it's happening again, he did this earlier, the aliens have come, they're possessing Hero! Everyone run around pointlessly and stupidly, and in very predictable circles, so that the hero of the tale will find it impossible to save us because the aliens get us all because that's our script!

Hero (Possessed): Silence! (Crowd goes wild) I called for peace! (Everyone stands still) I will now tell a tale of ages passed, how a hero returned. (Fades to black, from here on the story will be in the first person.)

**Author's notes: This story has gotten to the point where it must be split into chapters, and this is just the first—sorry if it's too short, but the second chapter cannot be with this one, it wouldn't suit the mood of the next one.**


	2. Silver and Gold

Link, Hunter of Monsters II: A Whole Other Beast

Silver and Gold

"And then the Barioth, thinking he's the white knight-" a blonde haired noblewoman named Zelda—Princess Zelda to Hyrule, plain Zelda to her small but close circle of friends—raises her hand, the brown haired woman next to her shifted her blue eyes her way, I'm happy because now I'm back home with my friends, "Yes, Princess Zelda?" I ask, for at least the hundredth time. But I won't hold that against her, she's very good at putting pieces of a story together, but she always makes sure she gets every angle until she finally draws a conclusion. That can sometimes unnerve even the most patient of noblemen who try to talk to the princess about royal matters. Namely, the acquirement of the High Royal Hylian Throne of Old Times—when the annoying nobles are present I call it the Old Man's Chair minus the Rocker. That usually puts the ram in—wrong world, never mind. I keep doing that, saying something that brings me back to the days of Moga. I don't want to do that, because, for some reason, that has something to do with maybe a prank curse or something, I tear up when I think about it.

It must be the effects of time travel, the tears I shed in Moga were meant to be, destined by fate to cry over the word that starts with an 'M'. Moga, it's as though some wizard just wants to see me cry, he took the tears of mine which I shed before time travelling, mixed it with a potion and did some hocus-pocus on me with some strange magic. Don't you hate it when wizards get bored? I do, because they usually target me for spell practicing. Oh well, nice to know there are some brash villains who want a crash course on how to get a hero to go Hulk. I think I said that once before, but that's why these two are here, Zelda and "She who must not be named. Miss You Know Who I Am Talking About. My hero." And any other little titles that pop into your head, oh, and she loves the little scales and plates I took from the monsters.

Chronologically speaking, I was only gone for a few minutes, so those days didn't happen, for there's not any proof of the battle with the Ceadeus— except for the Deep Dragon Gem. I still have that, but whether my girlfriend and Zelda are ready to hear this is beyond me, I only have the Triforce of Courage, not Wisdom. But my own personal discretion tells me to keep quiet for a little while longer, but secrets have never been easy for me to keep. So later I'll find Navi, ask her if they're ready to know, for now I'll answer Princess Zelda's question, "Okay, Zelda, what's up?" I ask, wondering what she found out from my story of the fairy who was decidedly spying on me when I told her to buy herself something at the Tanzia Grill, "If I understand correctly, you gave her two thousand zennies, but what are these zennies, they sound interesting, perhaps a monetary form in the land you came back from—but then, you spent how many days there? Yet you came back an hour after you had left for the woods anyways, but that's exactly when you said you'd be back, so Rululonia and I have been wondering if the Ocarina of Time didn't transport you there and back." Rululonia is my girlfriend, by the way, I don't believe I mentioned that the last time I wrote a tale of Moga.

I took the princess's words to heart that night and had strange dreams, that the instrument we were speaking about got up and held out a hand—I don't know how a hand got there, but that's dreams for you—and then shot me with a blue beam of light. The light reminded me of the Ceadeus, and I realized that I would have to speak to the Sages about this, "Navi," I pop my head up from the down position and look around, any sign of blue light would mean she was there. And no blue light, though I was certain that Princess Zelda addressed Navi when I went up to my private castle suite, one of the perks of risking your life for Hyrule, but now that I think about it, Navi was always there, like a shadow, sometimes I woke up to an unexpected nightlight, really weird, to think she would be gone during a time when I would think to speak with her, strange. Then it hits me, that even though she's always been there, nothing was ever easy, so that can only mean something happened to her. Acting on hero instincts and not human emotions such as fear, I calmly leave the king sized—I'm just a knight, but you won't hear me complaining—and enter the closet. As a Kokiri, the closet is huge! It's about the size of my one room tree slash house in the woods! I mean, that thing was big, but this is just the closet! I can tell that the royals who came before were a very extravagant people, which is why Zelda says that the past doesn't predict the future, though knowing history is nice because there are a lot of mistakes that we can learn from, once where this guy—ah, never mind, it'll come up, I'm sure.

Navi is not in the closet, I checked all thirty pairs of spare hats, that's ten greens, ten blues, and ten reds, I'm wearing a sleeping cap because it feels natural that something should be on my head when I wake up, and I lock my room so the maids don't walk in and say something along the lines of, oh, how did she say it? "Link! Wake up! Can Hyrule's future-" blah, blah, blah, cry me a river. But that was a while back and though a rough start we get along much better now. Better enough to actually scare me when she's not hovering—literally—over my nose. Not that I mind, over protectiveness is a part of her nature. But now it's my turn to be paranoid, worrisome, and act like she's a pet cat that left the cage by slipping through bars. Keyhole! Yes, of course, she can fit through small spaces, so that means—she can be anywhere?! Great, time to initiate an all-out fairy hunt. I step quietly out of the room and down the stairs. I have doubts that the opposition would get far with Navi, I mean, to think they got so far with so little noise. And then the scary shade of red she turns when you really get on her nerves. All fairies do that, though, so I'm not too worried that there's something wrong with her. Except that she won't touch a peanut butter and jelly sandwich unless the peanut butter as chunks of the actual—didn't I already say this? I'm sorry if I was thinking that during the several flights of stairs, but that is how I didn't lose my nerve looking for her, to be a hero you must remain calm, to remain calm you must distract your mind, preferably the part in control of thoughts, because thoughts do tend to lead to action. And action has a fifty-fifty chance of making a mistake. So I let my feet think, they think about a lot, about how to step lightly down the stairs as a thief would, but without the lawless breaking in of the castle. This is the castle, so Princess Zelda could be in a pretty pickle right now. And she's found her way into more pickles than I'd like to chew through, more than I thought possible, given the fact that she has the Triforce of Wisdom. But now the Triforce of Power is gone, the Sages had to seal it just to keep the best representative of the Triforce's traits from containing that raw power. I said it was impossible, that no one can contain the Triforce in a seal, even if it's just one of the three parts of the Triforce that's being sealed, especially not the Triforce of Power, I mean, power is practically the keyword here, people, the reason why Ganondorf went after it. They sealed him too. But what if the seals are exactly the same, like nets, if he can break out then he could free it—stop with my tragic thoughts already, back to the mission. Great, now my hands are all shaky, and it's not even chilly. Must be the moo, I hear the tide is influenced by the moon. That thing sure gets around. I can help but gaze at the beautiful, round, perfect disk, blemished, but beautiful, the light makes up for the shadow and in a way, it's kind of human. Okay, that sounded weird, but that's the thought that came to me.

Still looking out something passes over it, I jump back at the sight, but when I mean just I mean that my feet jump, I don't throw myself back of the stairs, but the next thing that happens gets to me. a blue thing hits the window, I almost audibly scream, but I audibly gasp. Some spherical blue thing hit the window. Not just any blue thing, but mine—I—I mean Hyrule's, yes, Hyrule's, of course. This window was designed with Navi in mind, so she finds the gap and squeezes through. I will never know how she got in, but I don't care, "Navi, I had a strange dream! The Ocarina of Time had hands!" she gave me that look that says, "That can wait." And I look at her, mentally telling her that she may talk, "Link, I went to see the Sages! They're-" she stops talking and I fear the worst, "They're dead." It's no question, it's an observation, probably not a false one, "No, they're not dead or there, and that's the scary thing! They need to be there to check on Ganondorf's seal from time to time, and if he's not there, but still not here, then where in Hyrule could he have gone?"

I heard a legend once, a story about a kid who did a lot of strange things using an instrument, magical instrument, and he stopped a moon from hitting Termina, I told you about that place right? Well, the moon was controlled by a mask, they say, and that the mask went dormant afterwards. I believe in the Death Mountain theory, which Zelda the genius came up with. If something was awake, and now it's asleep, it's not dead. And as we see with me, if it sleeps, it can wake. And who knows what happens when it wakes, "I also had a dream that they were there, all the monsters pass level five—at least, I would say all of them, I saw a familiar face, the thing with tusks that I said had yellowed teeth?" she stared at me as though peering through a hole that I didn't know was there, "Duramboros." She says coldly, "Navi, I told you, I don't want to hear about them." She rolls her eyes—or whatever counts as eyes to fairies—at me, "Don't roll your eyes at me, Navi." She does it again, followed by insult, "You had a dream regarding it. May as well get your old weapons again, there's trouble, I smell it." I grin and sniff under my arm, "I sometimes wield a blade in my dreams, often times I lose." I think she was trying to smile, or she was amused, but she looked like she had a smile on, "Let's hope that's not a premonition." She says humorously. And by that I mean with a straight face, unless the smile takes away the possibility for a straight face, but I can't help but frown afterwards, "That's just it, I need to know what I'm up against, and I need the Sages." One thing that has just now occurred to me is that the Sages are called that because of their wisdom. Well, it makes sense for Zelda—the seventh Sage and their leader—to hold the Triforce of Wisdom. And me, I've got the courage of Farore, and the brain deadness of a tree, which makes sense, seeing as how I grew up in and around them, "Well, they're not there, maybe they're at the places where their powers are strongest. Which weapon do you want first?" I look down and decide that this is already the place where we keep that Switch Axe, "I guess we'll talk to Zelda in the morning."I hold up one finger, when I do this I'm telling Navi that she'll know what I was about to say by my next actions, I remember the last time this happened, I had Ganon staring down at me, and held up a finger, he and Navi were so confused that I think time stopped just so the battle wouldn't lose pace, I then used my longshot instead of my arrows, as I had ran slap out of them when I was fighting Ganon in his human—and original form—which was Ganondorf, King of Gerudo Thieves. Anyway, the battle went well, I won, history is done. Now I find myself at a door which smells very nice, the gardenias that are hanging above and around this door are the cause of the smell, very nice, as previously noted.

I knock on the door and almost beg for the door to say something about the occupant—or at least, hoping she's still here to be called occupant. She answers the door herself and I sigh, "What's wrong?" Huh? Oh, I sighed, that was relief—say something! Anything but staring, "Uh, I have to go somewhere tomorrow, look, I know this is your first time staying at the castle, but I promise, Zelda doesn't turn into some werewolf and I have to walk the halls to keep her from making a mess." She smiles and in slow motion slaps my head, a gesture that tells me I need not fear—not that it would do me much good, as Triforce Wielder of Courage, I draw strength from courage, and fear chokes me, metaphorically speaking, "Well, I guess I should try to rest, I'll be back here later to check up on you." Now who's the paranoid hoverer three thousand? Not Navi, "I mean, I have a bad habit of knowing where danger is, and usually that's around someone I care about, and I'm never sure if it's my fear or powers going off when I show up, but I'm hardly mistaken, so, if you hear any loud footsteps and Navi starts complaining, that's us, okay?" she shrugs and I can tell all my babbling is rain on the roof, so I adjust my sleeping cap and reach for my back, scratching it to make the habitual sword checkup seem as though I was just spontaneously itchy, which happens a lot, especially when you're a hero, that's sweaty work. She says goodnight and I reply likewise, Navi hovering silently above me all the time.

She knows that between my hero senses and my emotions towards this particular person, something's off, "Scared to leave Hyrule knowing she's probably in danger, huh?" I give her my best "What?" face, and she clarifies, "Well, face it, you dreamed about Moga, that's not just a coincidence with the sagacious disappearance, is it?" I sigh and try to think of something light hearted to say, "Well," I try, hoping that it'll make breathing easier, "if they're not in danger, then it wasn't too smart of them to disappear." But I realize I must have failed at a shot at humor because what I just said was way too long to be funny, she flutters ahead and stares at me, "You don't usually seem so depressed, and usually you laugh at your jokes until I say, 'Yeah, alright, it's funny, now leave me alone.'" I know she's right, and she knows that I know this, I find my room and turn back to her, "You know, I can't explain it, I didn't see every monster, just that one, but I know that on that top triangle of the Triforce, there were all the high level monsters, it was crowded, but I looked closer and just chanced upon that one." She shakes her head, indistinguishable from the rest of her, and we both breathe out deeply through our nostrils. Or whatever counts as nostrils for a fairy, "Then you'll have to face them all in a gauntlet." Ladies and gentlemen I give you the dream reader. Not only an she read my mind when I don't press the mental off button, but she can also read my dreams, like an open book, "But, Navi," I remembered something more, "if I recall correctly, there was the Triforce, they were on the top triangle—_the top triangle of the Triforce!_ What does that mean?" "No one's going to hold them down. They belong to him—Ganondorf." I could screech and sound as though I were a red caped skeleton in the Arbiter's Grounds I'm so upset, but I keep my composure and take a deep breath, "Scared? That's understandable. They belong to Ganondorf, who wouldn't be scared? But you, where were you on the Triforce? On the courage or wisdom?" I shake my head, "I don't know, but I remember holding the pig mask that butler gave me, I could smell something, something good, but I cannot place it, I know I've smelt it somewhere in the worlds before, which world and where I don't know, but it's on the tip of my tongue." "Nose." She corrects, and aptly so, "Look, Link, you're a huge wreak, you go to bed and I'll watch the halls. Look, I know, you said we'd be checking in on her if we sense something suspicious, I'll wake you if something comes up. Isn't it strange though, sense could be a smell, a thought, a taste, sometimes I taste peanut butter before I even take a bite, isn't that weird?" she wants me to regain confidence, correcting her always makes me feel more confident, if I say something snotty she will very likely retaliate, then I am liable to forget everything that just happened, "The sun and moon." I said, somewhat (that means "very", in most of my cases) absentmindedly, "The sun and moon." She repeats, neither question nor statement, not an exclamation or a contemplation, it's weird, but she seems lost in thought, not thinking, but the thoughts dancing in front of her, probably in similar fashion to the undead monsters in the Ikana Castle, those things were weird. Navi looks back at me from her absentminded position, "You mean like Kafei and Anju, right?" I smile, "If only, but I can't remember the thought that lead to this, maybe it's the upcoming eclipse, tomorrow, right?" she nods enthusiastically, she loves astronomical phenomena, it simply captivates her. Too bad I won't be here tomorrow to see it; instead I'll be fighting the realization of my premonition. Don't you wish that your dreams will come true unless you pinpoint that one in particular, and even then, be careful what you wish for, I want to change the topic of our current conversation, but the thoughts I let fly from my head to Navi is a question of how the two are doing, Kafei and Anju, "Navi, how do you think they've been?" that next silent means she doesn't know, but she smells something fishy.

I find it hard to believe that she's figured out that I'm trying to cover up something else, something that's bothering me, "Link, what's the deal?" I shrug, "Why don't you tell me?" she narrows her eyes, or, at least she would if she could, but if she can and is then I cannot see directly, but I know she is or would if she can or could, "Okay, I'll tell you, you're worried, you smell it, danger, it calls you, but not just you, the monster buried alive, deep down alive, darkness from deep in your heart, it's trying to get out, it wants to be free, doesn't it?" man, right on the nose.

She read me as if I was pressed into paper, "Yeah, that's it." First I was challenging, trying to hide it, then she found it anyways and now I'm depressed, "Hey, Link, do you remember when we were about to face the Ceadeus? I'm still astonished you defeated it without my help, not that you didn't do a spectacular job, but I also didn't doubt you could defeat it." I stopped following when she said "spectacular" she continues speaking, "Well, I can see you didn't understand that part, let me try again, when you singlehandedly undid the Ceadeus I was surprised that you didn't need my help, though I knew you didn't need my help. What I mean is that even when I know you can accomplish something, the fact that you do is a shock all the same, the fact that I know you're unbelievable doesn't help me avoid being surprised when you do something unbelievable, even if it's slightly less than the last thing you did, but that Ceadeus was the most surprising thing ever, but even though I was afraid that it would tear you apart, I let you do it, not because it was your duty, not because it was inevitable, but because I knew you could, am I making much sense now?" I nod slowly, "Good, now, on to what I was going to say, hmm, how do I put this? Usually when you get worried that I'm not going to let you do something, that's usually because you think that if I knew the odds I'd make you back out, but you're never right about, Link, if this is your destiny then I can't stop it, but I do know that you always have a good chance of surviving. And, Link, even if I could make you back down from what you had to do, and if I knew you'd listen I wouldn't tell you to back down, not even to save your life, because I know that you'd regret it later, but if you ever put all your eggs in the same basket, and there's a chance they'll all get ruined, I'm still be betting on you living, no matter what the bet is." How moving, I almost tear up, instead I let out a breath which carries all the sound but none of the pain of what I feel inside, I open the door to what I know is probably the last night's sleep I'll get and wait until she's in. if it hadn't been for my mental assurance that I didn't want her to scram she'd hit the road by the face I am sure I was making, of course, if I didn't welcome her with an open mind she'd probably have started opening the big box of problems and seeing what was on my mind, when she's in I take another breath, then, as though not one second had passed, I answer her last comment, "You really mean that?" great, I think the corner of my right eye twitched with the full power of those words, that probably looks to her as though I'm sick to my stomach by the meaning of her words, but thanks to my mind's eye weeping, she understands that I'm trying my best to be a tough warrior and not Link, the little boy she meet seven years ago in an almost futile attempt to save Hyrule, and quite possibly the world, "Yes, Link, I do mean that, face it, I've faced worse things by your side, nothing a little danger can beat, I'm sure." I almost laugh, "Navi, all that we've faced so far _was_ danger." I step back as she points her finger suddenly my way, "See!?" as though she just proved a mathematical or scientific theory, "See, I _never know_ that it's danger, you went through those ordeals as though there's never been any real danger, it all seems that same to you, it's as if danger has no meaning to you, you're a whole other brand of smash jaw!" both my eyebrows jump, "Smash jaw, eh? I like that, smash jaw." Now I'm the ten-year-old boy that made himself face danger with a fairy of whose age no one knows, impressed with simple words and small compliments, but that is probably just the tough guy ten-year-old, the one who needs only small compliments, but those he receives makes a big deal of themselves, or maybe that's just me. I take what I get and make it stretch until you can't recognize it anymore. Navi couldn't help but laugh at the fact that I was so impressed by her new title for me, "Yep! Link Smash Jaw, that's you." Now I remember the Uragaan, I named him Mister Jaw before I defeated him, and yes, I name all my enemies before I undo them, it's like naming a goldfish Fido and then it dies on you the next week, there's a lot of fish in the ocean of monsters, and I'm not attached to the first one, monsters such as Ceadeus. I think I forgot to name him. Oh well, first time for everything, "Link?" she had turned to leave and turned back, I was about to get in bed to find some sleep, the last of one good night's sleep I'll get for a long time, to be sure, for tomorrow is an eclipse, it just seems likely that I'll go to Moga when the eclipse is there because it's the climatic thing to happen.

I turn around and wait for her to speak, "Link, nothing will happen to her." Registering comment, registering comment, registering comment, could not understand what in the worlds she was talking about, "You know, Rululonia. She isn't going to be in any trouble and if anything even halfway imposing gets within a forty mile radius of her I will take care of it myself—by that I mean warn you and you take care of it, so you don't worry about her, alright?" and cue Rululonia screaming.

I'm already back at the door and slamming the Master Sword straight through the point between the doorknob and the door, and thanks to my muscles which are somehow stronger than they let on—I blame the years I spent in the Kokiri Forest growing up for the fact that no matter how strong I get, my muscles stay the same, sometimes I ask Navi if I look weak, she says yes—and the sharp edge of the never dulling Master Sword, the doorknob falls off and I throw my back against the wall, next to the door, and slam the pommel of my sword into the hole which houses the locking mechanism, pull it out, and duck low, push the door open and stand, she was still there, safe and sound, to my great relief, "Rululonia, I heard a scream." Question and comment, let her know that I heard something, and ask if it was this room, "Yes," she looks behind me as though there's someone behind me, "please, come in." I slowly walk in, hoping that this isn't a colored shadow made to look like Rululonia, because if it is, that means it's probably bait, and as soon as I step next to the door post something stabs at me, not that I'd die instantly, but it would tear up some of my shield, health shield, Navi says heart shield, but I think it was a bar of green instead of a line of red hearts in Moga, and right now I'm trying to say health so I'll be ready for the fated trip to Moga, I don't even know how I'll go, but none of us do, "Link," once she's sure we're not being overheard she begins talking, "it may just be me, but I heard a scream, is that why you're here?" I nod once and look to Navi for an answer, she always finds something in everything that someone says, but not now, "Look, that scream, where did it come from?" she starts looking around points to the wall behind her, "Outside."

I've only heard that scream in one world before, well, make that two, once here, multiple times in the world of Moga, and now this time, the only other time there was a scream here in this world was the Helmarac King, but that bird monster was a one of a kind. The sun and moon—that thought whispers itself to me and I shudder, this time visibly, "What's wrong?" the three women ask at the same time—three? Yeah, the princess has graced us with her presence, thus eavesdropping on me, the other two are Rulu and Navi, but back to that thought, the Helmarac King, then the Rathalos is the King of the Skies, the two names may or may not be coincidental, but that connection gave me pause, "Navi, do you think that the king could have come back?" she looks frightened now, even if only I can see that, or sense it, rather, but there is something about my power to sense fear, I can't put my finger on it, but I will, "I sure hope not, Link." Zelda says, figuring out that by king I mean the Helmarac King, "I sure hope not." The Helmarac King took my little sister, thinking her to be Zelda. For that I whacked it with my hammer. It was love at first smash. But that hammer isn't mine so I gave it back. The Master Sword belongs to the country, and I belong to the Master Sword, thus am I bonded by the blade, but in more ways, as we shall see.

I was back in my room, Navi floating over my head as I tried to rest, this time I was seated, nothing but a blanket from the lobby—usually employed for the furniture that the castle guest sat to—to throw over myself to fight the small chills that somehow found a way into the castle, "Link, you should really try to rest, and I don't think seating up is helping. Stubborn." I have to hand it to her, she sounds very compelling, "But I need to be ready, Navi, ready for anything, besides, I have the Triforce of Courage, Zelda said that it is only for the one who wears green, and she didn't mean the color, she meant the power behind the color, will, Navi, if I want to stay up all night, I can, of course, there are limits, I can't run all day, but I don't need sleep, I'm resting for a luxury." She turned around to the bed and back at me, "The luxury is over there. Forget it, people are too diverse for me to try to figure out, one says twin is best, the other says king, one even goes so far as to say chair is best—oh, but that's not a mattress size, I'm not even going to try to understand you." I can't help but smile, "I didn't want you to, great, I'm still a mystery." There's that scream again, I throw the throw off and step to the door, then I step outside, a Rathalos welcomed me. It was silver. The moon, "Where's the-" sun's behind you, Link, oh, but of course, the Raths are debating over who gets the first slice of pizza. Grinning, I reach for my favorite blade. There's enough of me to go around, don't ever fear. For some reason these guys seem more detached than usual, and it's late, so I can only wonder if that has something to do with it, but then, why the midnight stroll, "What brings you two to our dimension?!" Navi demands, smacking herself against the Gold Rath, that's it, in this dimension they're weaker! Which is why they're done in a couple of minutes, Zelda is behind, standing with a confused expression, "The eclipse." She says, I nod, "It's kind of ironic, don't you think?" I say, hoping she's distracted by the coincidence that the Raths were sun and moon, she looks up at me after she's done inspecting the ground, she doesn't seem too pleased, even with the fact that the ground hasn't fallen out from under us—yet. I sigh and try to think of something semi hilarious, "Ha, first the sky comes down on me, the next thing is the ground will collapse under me!" she gives me a serious "This is no laughing matter" face, but because it's directed at me it has the name "Link" at the end, which usually means that something bad almost happened and I think it's funny that there was enemy failure, but with this time she kind of makes her right eye lower, reminding me of who she is, a Sheikah. Oh, that's not good, the only other time she reminded me of who she was, well, I had to go with Zelda—disguised as Sheik—to meet an army of pirates. They were small fries; I only agreed to take Sheik with me because Zelda needed training. Which means she wanted to practice fighting, those poor Gerudo—almost poor Gerudo.


	3. Imminent Demise

Link, Hunter of Monsters II: A Whole Other Beast

**Alright, Hero is back, and so have the stories, one chapter at a time!**

Imminent Demise

"Okay, look, Zelda, this is a different battle than what you're used to, possibly we'll meet Ganondorf face to face." She folds her arms, and with her white gloves she it looks as though she's the proper, spoiled princess that she really cannot be even if she tried—and stares at me, "Look, I can't let you follow me out there, that was a Silver Rathalos and a Gold Rathian, if it was that hard for me to fight them here, then what about there, on their home territory?" she unfolds her arms and removes the right glove, there's the Triforce she has, on her hand, three triangles that prove she has some kind of power. If she had been using her powers her piece of the Triforce would have glowed brightly. What are her powers? Well, she can read minds, figure out what type and what level magic someone used, and trace people who used a certain type of power, or at least, that's what the writings about the one who holds the Triforce of Wisdom indicate, except, she hasn't had the opportunity to use her powers, while I don't even know what my powers are good for because it's against the code, I'm not supposed to know how I'm powerful, or why, probably because I might use my powers for the wrong reasons, same with Zelda, and Ganondorf—he never got the chance to learn how to use his powers, unless the powers he used before just became stronger because of the Triforce. Man, the heavy lifting I could do with that!

But if he's coming back, then maybe it is better Zelda doesn't stand still, "Fine," I say, having finished weighing the pros and cons against each other, "you can follow, but stay close to the Master Sword's wielder." She frowns, "That would be you, yes?" "Unless there's another Master Sword wielder I should know about." I say, grinning big. She clasps her hands together, smiling, the spoiled princess got what she wanted, to be able to stop whatever it is from trying to destroy us. And that's as selfish as she gets.

"Guys," Rululonia says from behind, startling Navi, Zelda, and I, as we head towards the woods, "oh, sorry, I heard fighting, so I looked out the window, Link, those things were huge, what were they doing here, how come no one noticed them coming?" Rululonia poses a good question, "Magical cloaking." Zelda offers, "Ganondorf, he must have teleported them somehow." I say, as though it's the only and obvious answer, "Well, we Sheikah can bend the shadows around us, our own shadows, for starters, do you remember how I once cloaked you in shadow to keep the pirates from finding you?" Zelda must be trying to say that it doesn't have to be Ganondorf, it could be anyone else; besides, seventh Sage she may be, but I'm the Hero, I have power to fight with them, which gives me exclusive powers to sense the conditions of their shields and seals, no exceptions, "Yeah, then you shot a light arrow and confused the entire army, they were all confused and we were all over the place, they had no chance." She nodded, "Absolutely, they had no clue, but this dark magic is even stronger than my light magic. This isn't Ganondorf, but still, it isn't weak, maybe it's powerful, it depends on how close we are to the launch point, Rululonia, this is going to be dangerous, you're safer at the castle. Impa, what brings you here?" "I thought I'd congratulate Link on his victory." She saw me fighting, but she didn't have to sneak up on me the way Sheikah do, ever since I first started my quest I have known her to be insistent on sneaking up on me.

Quest, there's that word again, I can't believe I'm about to be separated from this place again, "Actually," Impa says, "we could bring Rulu along with us." Because of her deep vocal tone she must address people in various ways to convey the feelings of her words, if she's angry with me she calls me Sasquatch, on account of my foot size being ten to eleven while most are just nine. Ha, ha, ha. "Ha, ha, ha" means laughing, but this is no laughing matter, as we well know, but still, I was ten when this mess started. Excuse the failure at humor.

We trekked through the woods for about long enough, because Sheik, as Zelda is known in her warrior get up, senses something. It's apparently pretty big, but I stretch out with my own Sheikah powers, very weak, yes, but wave of darkness is strong enough that I don't need to be strong, and now I don't feel comfortable. But though I may be a low level Sheikah, I am in no way a low level blade master. Leave all of this, the entire thing, to me, wow—back that last comment up, right now!

This thing is huge, at least five of Zelda in high heels can stand on each other's head and be tall enough to yank out that greyish white stub of a horn that some hunter left in its head, on top of the eight and the horn it has huge limbs, from hands to feet, it reminds me of this recurring dream about a grape that keeps swallowing Zelda, very scary, but not this, "Sheik, don't let Zelda see this, I had a bad dream once." She holds her one eyed gaze on me for a while, but as a fellow Shadow Warrior, I can see her thoughts, "No, I'm not being a coward, this dream had that thing in it." She nods slowly, "And you say that thing's a grape? Link, you can't face that thing alone, who was there with you when you left the Castle Town plaza and went through that alley to grab that blade?" "Point proven, but I have a good chance." Navi, who I had forgotten about, flies in front of me, "Link, your chances of survival increase dramatically when I figure in two other Sheikah and a distraction for that monster. Rululonia, you make as much racket you can, we'll do all the hard work." Rulu nods and we're climbing up trees, then up to a ledge, we're on the same sea level with that monster now, then a voice calls me.

Those kids, it has to be them. This day is intent on getting better and better for me as that voice reaches across the distance betwixt us. I can hear it, but the words are jumbled up, this monster may be interfering with their voices and the next thing I know Sheik and Impa are racing to the head of the monster, that is, the point where the eyes are, as the entirety is utterly composed of head and limbs. Suddenly a red light from behind hits Sheik, she flies up and over the monster, it opens its mouth and she's gone. Boom, prophecy fulfilled, just like that. Impa turns around in time to see what hits her, and then it raises its blade. It looks something right out of a vampire legend, with pale skin, smooth complexion, and red eyes, though one is partially covered I can see a dark line running over it, the more exposed eye is separated from the rest of the face by dark eye lashes, and the mouth—it's smiling, "Well," it sounds like I did when I was little, only thicker to some degree, "if it's not the little boy hero, maybe on a late picnic with your precious friends?" "You very well know what, Navi, W W W dot What Is This dot com?!" she flies to and from the fellow, he waves his hand around as though she was a mere fly, but she has the information required for a complete analysis, "Ghirahim: How do you pronounce his name? Do the 'g' and the 'h' make an 'f' sound, such as to say 'Fear a (maybe of?) him' it would then be understood as 'fear of him' wouldn't it? It would make sense you had a dream in which you was to fear him, Ghirahim, fear Ghirahim, meaning that the monstrosity that swallowed Zelda was a male, possibly Ganondorf. This type of monster is called a Demon Lord: Hunted: 0. Captures: 0. I sense much dark magic from this one, not as much as Ganondorf, but close, very close. Probability of warding it off: zero percent. Probability of capturing it is zero percent. Probability of causing it to stumble is onehundred percent, provided you find the weak point. Probability of killing it is zero percent. I think Dracula's weak point is the highly discreet, well concealed, unexposed diamond in the middle of his chest!" "I see no diamond!" and I can't kill whatever this is, "See the shiny red thing on his chest?" "Ah, sorry, is there anything else?" that silence means no, "Great, hi-yeah!" I ran up to him and smack, I aim for his chest and get my steel stuck in his—hand? That kind of reminds me of the time I got my blade stuck in the tail of a Duramboros; that tale was the first I told, this makes two, the only difference is circumstances, this isn't a Duramboros, and we're not in Moga. "Link, the Skyward Strike, now!" a voice from the dark calls out to me—or a voice from somewhere, at least.

I called the Master Sword the Skyward Sword a lot during my trials in Moga, it was all because of the Duramboros launched me in that general direction when my blade was hung in the shell surrounding its tail, I remember a few other occasions from that time, but I can never suppress the memory of that voice, one voice from four people, all with the same purpose in mind. And this voice is similar in that it is very commanding.

It wants me to use the Skyward Strike—that makes no sense, how can a strike be skyward, "Point your sword to the sky, preferably before you die!" I have a feeling this is the last time I will, but if the mysterious voice says this will work, I will try, sky time, people. I am first successful in wrenching the _blade end_ of the Master Sword from Ghirahim, and then hold the blade in a ninety degree pose. No matter if that looks stupid, this actually works, one swing of my blade and light flies from the blade, the blade may have stopped moving, but I can't say the same for that blue energy I had gathered around it. This is for not properly introducing yourself, buddy. I'll call you Dracula; you're very pale, after all, "Hey, Pillsbury fan, tell the big guy behind you to regurgitate my friend, now!" Ghirahim makes no secret that I am humorous to him.

The battle has last for quite some time and Ghirahim has stopped laughing. Now we learn he has the capacity for speech, "The only thing my master is going to regurgitate is you, when he discovers that you're as indigestible as your words, but Zelda, she has a light which is symbolic to the eclipse, darkness overshadowing and so therefore over powering the great light which has been his bane time and again. Also, her light has power, and the wisdom she holds is great, he needs it all, for global domination." Oh, yeah, global domination, the last guy who tried that—"Is about to be revived." Did I miss something or can this guy read minds? And now I go for the chest with my blade, he jumps back and licks his lips as though he smashed a pumpkin pie into his face, now he's cleaning up the mess without a napkin. Or maybe blood, considering the crazy vampire we have here with us today. He draws his sword and very respectfully holds out his other hand to the grape, as though pointing out the huge monster that I didn't notice yet, "That man there is my master, his name is Ganondorf—fear him." Navi's 'I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" alarms are going off, I can hear them, "Hey, Ganondorf, is that you, you oversized grape gone weird, are you—no, Ganondorf is—he is sealed, right?" as if my enemy would tell me, but he does, "Yes, that grape, as you call it, is the prison, not too accommodating, but it's mobile, that's all that matters." Yeah, and powerful, but an arrow should—draw the arrow back and take a shot at the oversized hand—do absolutely nothing, great, Zelda's trapped in that big ugly thing, Impa's who knows where, Rululonia is—hey, where'd she go? Suddenly I hear a voice calling me, I don't know where from, but it's so familiar, but like the smell from earlier I can't place it, this monster must be able to interfere with my thoughts and sense of smell. The howl of a distant wolf reaches me and paralysis me for an unknown reason, if only Zelda wasn't otherwise preoccupied at the moment, I would be able to understand this—ah, the Lunarians!

Their voice sounds as one and reaches the depths of the ocean of magical interference cause by this aggravation, telling me something about how I must go to Moga, I see a flash of red, I see two orbs of blue energy heading my way, and the voices keep telling me that I will go to Moga, and that I must accomplish a great task, I see a portal, dark and purple one minute, the next it's red and blue, but I hear Rululonia, she's telling me not to be afraid, she's telling me that I must see what lies on the other side of the portal, it's the monster, and this entire situation is an obstacle—I will accept this only as an obstacle, maybe even a dream—but I don't want to have a dream where I die, that would be unsettling, and besides, I'd probably fall from a tree or some abyss, and then wake up to the feeling of having fallen from said tree or abyss. But I don't particularly enjoy the sensation of falling, even if in my dreams. I seem to be in control, which is good, because I really want to be alive when this dream concludes.

I accept it as a dream and nothing more. But I have an understanding that sleepwalking is highly likely, though I've never known or have I been known to sleepwalk, but I am not going to pinch myself, mostly because the real me might end up with a red spot on the arm tomorrow at dawn and not remember how it got there, now that would unsettling, almost kind of unsettling that I feel when I jump towards the portal—it isn't there.

**Alright, it has been quite some time since my last update, but time has little relevance to me, all that matters is that I do not post multiple chapters that have already been post in the same chapter, I think that might be it for the Author's Notes, but I just want to put this out there, I do plan on bringing in one more non-canon character, of course, this is a fan fiction, *ominous voice* it knows no canon! *Evil laugh that goes on indefinitely***


	4. Awakening

Link, Hunter of Monsters II: A Whole Other Beast

**Alright, here's the next, I'm not trying to keep them from you, the flame button is to the right and the Author's Notes are on the bottom, enjoy**

Awakening

I knew my dreams would have me fall, I thought maybe from some building, then I'm falling in a forest, then I hit the autumn leaves and wake up, and yet, I don't wake up that way, I don't fall that way.

I now feel myself dragged away, darkness holding my wrist, my Triforce responding to the opposite emotion that corresponds with my third of the Triforce—responding to fear, and to the darkness that lifts me up, causing me to fall again on all fours and I just know I'm not getting out of here alive. But then, what do I know? I have my moments when I'm wrong; I just hope this is one of those times. There's a time for everything, birth, death, victory, defeat, what happens now I don't know, but let's face it with a big smile, get it—whatever that is—confused, give us a fighting chance, the upper hand, surprise it with our apparent attitude. Make it wonder if it's not a dream. I'd like to wake up now.

If ever I have dreams I forget them easily, but I'm awake now, dream me must have died, poor fellow, he keeps doing that, but honestly, he has more lives than a lion. Why do I say lion and not cat? Well, look at it this way, a lion is not only a cat, but a powerful cat, and usually associated with courage, though I have always kind of been fascinated with big cats anyways, maybe it's because it has big paws, I have big paws—I mean hands and feet, yeah, that's what I meant. Speaking of paws, though, I do feel peculiar, I look around and find myself curled up, the next thing that happens makes me feel as though I were a rubber band, but I get stretched and snapped in the same instant, instead of working to the breaking point, and I snap in a very uncourageous manner.

Sheikah have a bad habit of sneaking up on people, so don't laugh, "Link," Impa says, as though we agreed to her breaking into my room first thing in the morning, I mean, I just had one of those bottomless pit dreams—wait, this is a Gerudo room—and I'm on the floor, also, I have an itch right behind the ear—excuse me while I extend my hind leg to scratch my ear—wait, _hind leg_—I meant _right _hind leg—wait, hind leg at all? As in, I have more than one set of legs? That's not a particularly good thing, but it explains my craving for footwear, just something to gnaw on for a minute, wait, wait for just one minute, in silence, if you would. If I'm me, and that's Impa, then this is a dream—unless I've been transformed, but then, where's Navi? "She's talking with Nabooru." Impa answers, as though she can read minds—oh, yeah, she can, now I remember. Okay, this isn't a dream, it's a nightmare, and it only worsens, "You can read my mind?" I wish I could have said, but she answers my mental question, and not the series of barks that came from my snout—snout? Great, my day is getting better and better, but I won't complain, instead, someone will explain, "Sure," Impa says, responding to my last comment on cue, "in fact, I'll show you, come on." She pats her leg as though she was talking to a dog or something, and then I hear Nabooru—your friendly neighborhood Gerudo—tease me from the other room, she says, "Come here, come here, boy, come on!" everyone and the Gerudo are treating me as though I were a dog. Oh, wait, I am a dog. Good grief, I'm turning into a regular Snoopy, I think I'm a kid, but I'm not, the next thing I know, I'll wake up on the roof, after pretending to be a war hero—though waking on the roof was already highly probable, and I _did _fight Ganondorf and rescue the Triforce—and countless monsters.

This brings to mind that one time when they had to search the entire castle to find me, and ended up learning that I was on the balcony in my room, I saw the vines, followed them up, and fell asleep. They were somewhat out of sorts, but glad that I was there, on the lookout, as usual. But that has little to do with now, perhaps I should keep the random thoughts that occurred during these events to myself.

I follow Impa to the place where the Sages have gathered and I stand in the middle of the Triforce painted on the floor, then I feel a giant Goron patting my back, which by all necessity isn't a particularly bad thing, but my day could have ended all the same without it.

So, onto business, why have the greatest minds assembled themselves today? "Because," Impa reads my mind, "all but one of the weapons of the Hero of Time are present, Link, drink this, it's a bottle of Great Fairy Tears, it'll make you a human again for a limited time, but first, the mission-" _Where did you find fairy tears?_ "In the Gerudo Desert, a mesa out a little ways, now quit interrupting-" _Sorry, I really didn't mean to. _"I'm sure you didn't, but try to tone down your voice, it echoes here. Thank you, now, the mission-" _Does it involve getting Rululonia back?_ Ruto gives me a harsh look, meaning that I'm not showing due respect, and she does remind me—respect! Take this with respect, even her father told me to take a bottle with respect, and there was her message in the bottle, yet she lies about having left it behind—some example you set, Ruto. Of course, I didn't think of those words at this time—a good thing too, or Ruto would have very respectfully lost her respectful nerve, "Yes, Link, it does." Impa says, in a very good natured tone, "But first, you will need the Sister Scissors, together they will be a pair of scissors." _Ah, yes, I really love those things, the way they slice up enemies is so elegant—I'm sorry, were you done speaking? _Impa nods and pours the purple substance that is supposedly a bottle of tears Great Fairy Queen tears into a bowl. I just have to say, under normal circumstances the only time I drink from a bowl is after I finish my cereal, finish off some soup, or drink up melted ice cream, but I've yet to have a normal circumstance, let alone plural, and besides, it's not as though Great Fairy tears fall under any particular category.

Soon after I drink the tears—which sounds really weird—I find myself up on two feet, then I find my sea legs on a ship owned by the Gerudo—who aren't all thieves, not since Ganondorf was sealed away—and we're off sailing to the secluded side of the Great Desert which no one is familiar with at all, not even me. I mean, yeah, they took the Sister Scissors—I call them Jolene's Wrath, Linebeck's Bane, or Linebeck's Pain, but I don't call any particular weapon S and S because that could be Skyward Sword or Sister Scissors, I'm sure you can see how that would be confusing—but they didn't take me with them, instead they just told me to hand them up, I gladly obeyed, not knowing that I'd soon need them again—as in, I just handed them up several days ago.

Now they're taking me to the place we're hiding Jolene's Wrath, which is not deep in a heart full of turmoil, though that is what the name may or may not imply. Nabooru walks up to me and points at the large tower, seemingly causing her to tower above me, though I stand eye to eye with her—a great feet feat for a Hylian, considering the Gerudo are a tall race, "Okay, Link, this is a land that not many have heard of, it's called 'Termina', it is here Aveil guards a Gerudo stronghold, but she doesn't believe Ganondorf's gone, she is even now loyal to him, and with the recent events evaluated I suggest you break in, which is why you must use a secret power." She lets that seep through my thick Hylian skull and then continues, "You see, this used to be the place that the Triforce was hidden, also the place where the Phantom Sword use to be." My eyes must have lit up at the sound of a powerful blade because she crosses her arms and frowns, "But it was nothing more than a collection of power which the Master Sword lost a long time ago, now the Phantom Sword is gone and the Master Sword has absorbed it's powers, did you hear all of that? That power, all of the Phantom Sword, it all went back to the ancient blade as soon as it's purpose was complete, it's purpose was to destroy its bonds in this land, which was actually an evil monster which is now dead, thank goodness." And after giving me that bit of Terminian history she tells me about the secret, "But on to the power here, a long time ago the Triforce was in three parts, all of it was in this land, where no mortal could tread, they were in separate cells that no one here could reach through, linked to a land in the clouds so as to prevent successful intruders from combining all of them. Though it couldn't be invaded this land was easily reached by using a harp and that blade," she points at the blade on my back, "the hero at that time had to sneak pass phantoms and obtain tears of light, but since then this place has been all but changed. Three parts of this place exist, one called Termina, one called by a name which is lost to history, and another that is called Hylia's Realm. What matters now is that you tap into the part of Hylia's Realm that still runs through this place. You see, Hylia's Realm is visible in one of the thirds of this place, while invisible in the other two, imagine differently colored paper, one is gold, with green covering part of the surface and black covering the other, then you have Hylia's Realm's visible form, Termina, this is the green part, and the black part is where Ganondorf is, in the Dark World, which is the part of Hylia's Realm split off from the rest of this land, as you may know from the Sheikah texts each part is directly bordered by the others, like gravity, and all the lines are blured. Now, what you will do is use your powers as Hylia's Hero to find her land under this one, basically I ask you to drill through the green and find the gold. This way you will be able to find what is basically another dimension, you will then sneak into the hidden realm, retransform, and—having appeared somewhere the guards cannot find you in, perhaps behind a crate—sneak past the few guards remaining. See, Zelda had planned for when something similar to this happening." She gives me the apologetic face, which is when all the facial muscles relax, that way they aren't grimacing or glaring at you, I nod to let her know I would have done the same. And I would have; after all, I did seal Ganondorf away, back to the world the Triforce came from.

Nabooru now continues to tell me what to expect, "So we took a few extra measures in case the circumstances under which you relocate all the weapons included you wanting global domination or something, but don't worry, to bypass these measures in case the circumstances were faced with you on our side, we took other measures, a girl named Midna is here, she's the key keeper and an ally, also Ganondorf's pet's half-sister. Her mom died, Ganondorf's doing, you can bet, and her stepfather—her father was killed in a battle when she was too young to remember him—introduced his son. She was supposed to inherit the throne, but then is her stepbrother, so what to do?" I nod and she resumes, "Zant—because Ganondorf was there first and made Zant second in command—thinks he ought to acquire the throne, and if Ganondorf hadn't showed up just in time, Midna would have obtained the throne. Now after this happens those witches brought him here and now the seal's breaking again, so, what I need you to do is find Midna—good kid, bad temper—and have her open the gates to the room they're keeping the weapons, oh, and watch for Zant, he's already irritating her by talking of becoming a king, that does it, I think, just don't lose that bottle of Great Fairy tears and you should be alright." O—key, that's somewhat doable, but look, the hard part was how I would "Tap in" to Hylia's Realm, I mean, we were in it, yet on it, so we were parallel to it, I mean, is that not a conundrum in a contradiction wrapped up in an enigma? So what do I do to find it? Will there be a riddle? Nabooru decided to answer that one, though I would have a purple one she had just remembered something, "Oh, here, give me your Mirror Shield, see, this is actually a way into Hylia's Realm, but remember, it will lead to the corresponding location to the alternate dimension beneath our feet I don't care where you go, so be careful, would you? We only have one hero, so if you're using the shield be careful, for you'll be sent to a world where all monsters are stronger than you, the place where Ganondorf is stronger." I could have done without all the dramatic and climatic description but thanks.

Thus equipping my new half nightmare, half fantasy come true, I go to the alternate dimension, and wow are things different, and the water is red, which I found strange, thinking that this was a help for me I approach it, yet I have this feeling that something will jump out of it and start draining my energy, so I approach cautiously, when all of a sudden, "Link, Link, can you hear me?" "Zelda?!" that was a slap across the face, what is she doing here? "Link, that water is waking water, if you come into contact with it then the Phantoms will come to get you, then it'll send you back to the place where you first used the shield." I feel that I just slipped through the wall of reality several times, and falling through multiple portals doesn't appeal to me very much, so I avoid the water, but I still wonder how she was able to talk to me, but then, she's Princess Zelda, a shadow warrior and a wielder of light, which reminds me of Twinrova, fire and ice, light and dark, strange, in Hyrule I seem to have started out strong, all the stories say so, and as far as I know I started out strong in Moga, but this place—this feels like a beginning.

**Now, the reason I put this at the bottom. Because kracka-boom! I hit you with the bill, ha, didn't see that coming, but I am a master of possibilities. And yes, we take credit (for everything except the characters, main settings, [the props—what props?—are mine] the worlds, the moon, the stage is anyone's guess, but the stunt doubles are mine. What stunts? Just use your collective individual imaginations—, oh, and (assumes an ominous stance,) the non-canon one is coming! Don't ask me when, I really don't know (props department unspecific). **


End file.
